


The trade off

by Skyebluefeather



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, M/M, Mute Link, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyebluefeather/pseuds/Skyebluefeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about how Zelda sells Link off to Ganondorf so he doesn't take over the Twilight realm and Hyrule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trade over

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I have no idea what to tag... Also I wish that there were more Ganon Link stories that were finished, but whatever!

I stared but I couldn't say anything... not like I could. Zelda and Ganondorf decided to see if they could work out a peace treaty after I failed to defeat him. I thought that he would just take over but as I made silent pleas from the ground he backed off. I think he got some sick pleasure from seeing Zelda giving him her land without resistance. I still had a wound through my stomach so I couldn't fight if something happened, so other guards were positioned outside the door. "So what is it that you want," Zelda growls and Ganondorf smirks. "My people are allowed to leave the desert, whenever they need. Also a new servant," He adds at the end I narrow my eyes. _What is he thinking?_

"What do you mean by a servant?" She asks cautiously. I see the smirk grow a bit bigger.

"The hero should be a decent trade off. One person for the lives of others?" He tells her and I look at her pleading her to not agree, negotiate some more! She doesn't notice me and signs the paper off the papers. Ganondorf smirks and signs his name too. I tried to fight against him but the wound he afflicted me with made it impossible. I tired myself within seconds and laid limp in his arms as he carried me off to my doom.

* * *

I dosed off during the ride to the desert and wake up as a bright light shines through my eye lids. Now I'm not an early riser and the only reason that I woke up early during my mission was because Midna woke up herself. Something I miss. I groan and look up to see Ganondorf folding up what he called a tent. I haven't seen one before because I just slept wherever and hoped I didn't get killed in my sleep. I try to sit up but realize that it was impossible with the chains he kept me in. He thought that I would run off in the middle of an endless desert so he tied chains around his horse. I thought that this was stupid at first but when I tried to break the chains he started to stomp around and making noise and woke up Ganondorf within seconds.

I sigh and look at the horse with ruby eyes withing a shadow that was his black coat.

"You ready to go?" He asks and I glare at him. _Has he realized that I can't talk yet or is it just mocking?!_ "Fine then, don't answer." With that he takes the chains off and we start riding again. Within a few hours the sun is right above us and we see the city in the distance. I whimper in my mind at the thought of what my life will become.   


	2. What did I do to deserve this?

Ganondorf rode towards the gates and I look around to see any escape routes but the place is actually guarded unlike Hyrule. I squirm but he holds me tighter and I huff. Some of the guards come up and take Ganondorf's horse for him and he drags me towards the palace and I struggle to see if I can get away but it doesn't work out. He lets go of the chain after dragging me through a few halls and before I can attack him he pushes me into a room and closes the door. I try to open the door but stop when I see the area around me. I feel a blush spread across my face at the room. Now Zelda messed me once and shoved me into the harem so I knew what one looked like. The room was dim for the sun to still be out and a small window but on the very top of the wall with a mesh like fabric covering it. Under the window was a large bed with a canopy of golden see-through fabric and white bedding. There was a dresser and a chest at the foot of the bed and I groan. What did I do to deserve this?  
I walk to the dresser and look inside to see outfits that resemble the ones that the gerudo wear but green and a gold belt around the waist. The shirt is the same except lighter and ends at my high stomach. I look at the cloths that I wear now and see the ruined green tunic that still has a vague mark of my blood on it from the slash he gave me. Also the cloths that they gave me looked a lot cleaner than these so I pulled them on but was self conscious of the shirt. I still had the stitches from the gash in my side and the shirt did nothing to cover it. Normally this wouldn't bother me but I already can tell that I won't fit and having a nasty looking cut in my side will just make me stand out even more. I dig around the closet more and after looking for what felt like hours I found a sash that was big enough (and dark enough) to cover the cut. As I'm tying it around me I hear a knock before a girl opens the door.  
"Hello, I'm Maria. Lord Ganondorf asked me to bring you dinner," She says with a smile. After I don't answer she looks at me nervously. "Um... Is there anything that you need?" I make a few signs with my hands but she doesn't get what I'm trying to say. "Just wait a moment." She says and puts the dinner in the chest before running out of the room, just to come back in a few minutes with a piece of parchment and a charcoal bit. She gives them to me and tells me to write on them. I ask her what is up with the room and she giggles.  
"Lord Ganondorf says that this is to make you uncomfortable. He is messing with you." Maria laughs and I blush. Of course I would get the servant that is easily amused and tortured by having to live in this room. "Don't worry, it can't get worse," She states before leaving and all I can think is that I hope that she is right.


	3. Dinner Party

After eating the dinner that Maria gave me I try to fond something to keep me busy. I look at the chest by the bed and I walk towards it. _What is in there? It is something bad or nothing at all??_ The more I thought about the more I got nervous. There has to be something in it or they wouldn't bother giving it to me... I kneel by it and knock on it and it didn't sound hollow. This just made me more curious and I went to open it when I noticed that it was locked. Trying to pry open the thing didn't work but the lock looked fairly simple so I might bee able to pick it.

I look around the room for anything small enough to try and pick the lock. The only thing that I could find was a large feather in a pot.  _Is this their version of potted plants or something?_ I thought that I might as well try it and slip the tip into the lock and after working it for a while I manage to get the lock to click over. I have a mental celebration and open the lid only to groan at what was inside.

I was just extra blankets and pillows. I spent so much time trying to open something so worthless!? I slam the lid back down and put the feather back with a huff.  _Now I'm bored again_. I look at the door that leads out of the room, really the only other door in the entire area, and go to see if it is locked. I turn the handle and it gives. Maria must not have locked it, oh well, works for me. I peek my head out and look down the halls without seeing anyone out there. I smile and run down the right side of the hall. I try to remember where Ganondorf took me that would lead outside. After running around for a while I see the door that leads outside.

I open it a fly out... only to land face first into my capture. I look up and see him and try to run the way I came but he grabs me by the arm before dragging me away without a word.

* * *

How the hell did he get out?! I seethe in my anger and I slowly get more annoyed as he makes putting him back into his room harder by fighting. I finally get to the room I set for him and push him inside before locking the door. I walk away as I hear him hitting the door. I was going to head back to my quarters when I think about how I haven't heard Link talk at all since he came here. You would think that he would be cursing my name at this point nothing like that has happened. Maybe I should have a doctor look at him, also get that gash on his side looked at while I'm at it.

I open the door that the doctors that I keep on staff have for working and Pandora opens the door.

"Lord Ganondorf! Do you need something?" She asks worried thinking that I'm hurt.

"No not for me. You know about the little servant I brought back earlier? "

"Oh yes, the one that has the pale skin?" Is this how they choose to describe him?

"Yes, the pale one. I was wondering if you and Lore could have a look at him tomorrow," I say and she nods. With a just bring him in I leave. I have to get some sleep when I think about what I need to get done tomorrow. I just hope that he will not try and fight that much because the last thing I want is for him to get me mad and I bring him to Pandora with a broken arm or worse. I wonder how he is liking how his position is in my palace. I mainly made him a harem to mess with him but maybe for another reason too.

 


	4. Soft Pillow

I wake up the next morning to banging on my door. Now the door is locked on the outside so my first thought is why are they even bothering to knock? Then I wonder how long this has been going on because I'm known to be a deep sleeper, but why should I care? I'm here in this disturbing room against my will anyway. I throw the blankets over my head and try to go back to sleep when I realize that the knocking has stopped and the door just clicks open. I try to bury myself deeper into the blankets when Ganondorf pulls them off of me.  
"Get UP! Get ready because we have things to do," He shouts at me before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. I'm too tired and lazy to bother picking up the blanket to go back to sleep so I start to get ready. After putting the more covering clothing on, I knock on the door and he escorts me to some place. He opens a door and pushes me into the room before I had the chance to see what was going on.   
"There you are. You're an hour late!" I look and see a girl with shoulder-length red hair and grey eyes sitting at a table. She comes over and drags me to a examination table and starts probing me with random tools. "Is there anything that is wrong with you?" She asks me and a shake my head. "Can you even talk?" Another shake. She leaves the room at that and I hear he talking outside the room to someone. I don't really bother to listen because I'm already too tired to even comprehend what they said. I start to doze off when I hear the girl come back in.  
“you seem fine to me, no problems.nite I have other patients so you can leave,” I just groan but leave the room. I say bye before closing the door but I doubt that she heard me. Ganondorf starts walking me to another area of the castle and I notice that it is like a throne room except it is a lot more rugged than Hyrule’s. Ganondorf goes to sit on the chair made of this dark wood that is raised on some platform and points to the floor next to him. I am not going to sit on the floor like I'm some animal, but before I can start to complain, some servants bring a pillow. Now I would find this even more degrading if the pillow didn't look as soft and plush as it did.  
I thought that I would let him off easy this time and sat on the floor, very content with the pillow that was softer than my bed. I lounged by the throne for hours while Ganondorf listened to what his people were telling him. I thought that their major problems would be droughts or crop failure but they mainly talked about monster invasions. After what I thought was about three hours, he lets me go with a servant to the kitchens to get some food. Trying to run from the woman was not an option when you didn't have about and she carried a dagger that was almost the length of a sword. I follow her without question to the kitchens and when we enter all the girls that were working stopped. I thought that it was because I wasn't welcomed but they start giggling.  
“aww, he looks so cute!” one of the girl's squeals and starts to hug me like some toy.  
“Tina! You're going to injure him!” Another girl shouts and tugs on my arm. I'm covered in red blush and having to girls pulling on my arms sending pleading gazes at the woman who brought me here. She sighs but gets them off of me. While that was going on someone brings me a plate of food.  
I eat in silence in the corner while watching the servants run around, arguing, and throwing stuff at each other. They take my plate after a while and someone who wasn't busy escorts me back. After walking for a bit she makes a comment.  
“interesting outfit… “ I blush and she laughs. “so had he done anything?” she asks but I their a questioning glance because I didn't know what she meant. “oh! So cute!!” She giggles and doesn't say anything else.   
What the hell did she mean? She doesn't bring to the throne room but to a new room. I wonder why but she doesn't clarify the actions. I look stupid and see the large bed, a bathroom, a large dresser and chest with enough room to spare. I turn around and go to see if the door will open when I hear the one voice I will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff Hanger! Well, thanks to anyone who left a kudos! :)


	5. Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extremely short but I didn't have much time to write and I thought at least something should be put on here.

I yelp and turn and look at the amused face of Ganondorf. I try to turn the doorknob again as he gets closer to me. A slam by the door makes me look up and see him leaning above me with his hand against the door by my head.  
“Now where do you think you are going?” He says by my ear and I blush head to toe. I try to open the door again and what he says next makes me freeze. “Now should we show what you are here for?” That makes me try to pry the door open and this time it does and I run out heading in the direction of my room. 

I laugh at the reaction of Link and a servant comes into the room.  
“Was that really necessary?”  
“I found it entertaining. Either way he should know what a harem is.”  
“Yes, but I’m sure that you are not going to just use him like that,” She scowls.  
“I’m the evil king after all, wouldn’t this be something that is expected?” I ask and she huffs.  
“Yes but all the others like him and they will most likely make your life hell if you hurt him too bad. Also I came to say that dinner is ready.” She leaves with that note and I follow her to the dining hall, laughing to myself. 

I slam the door to my room closed and burry my head in my knees. What just happened?! What was he implying that my reason for being here was! (Link is horribly innocent). As I make a mile long hate speech in my head the door behind me opens and I get knocked over.  
“Link you here?” Maria calls and I push myself off of the floor. “Oh there you are! Here’s dinner, I have to get going, big plans tonight, see yah tomorrow!” She giggles and leaves as soon as I grab the plate. What is everyone’s problem!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would implying something make this M or T  
> I'm so lost on what this should be rated. Just consider it T with implications of M rated stuff.  
> Also I'm am going to update this but school has to finish first...sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

I was still shaken by what happened yesterday but managed to sleep. Maria woke me up earlier the next morning with breakfast "You won't believe what happened last night!" Maria squeals while I eat whatever this soup is. She looks at me expecting an answer but continues without a reply. "So I left early to get a limited edition dress at the bazaar when I saw a royal caravan!" _'What would that be doing here?'_

_Maria started going on about the dress and seemed to forget about the traveling party when a knock came from the door. Maria opened the door and a guard came in._

_"Lord Ganondorf said to get ready you are expected at a lunch with his friends"._

_Maria gives her a nod and she leaves. "Note that would explain the caravan! Funny how things solve themselves!" She giggles, but I'm anything less than giddy. What could he wasn't me there for? As I'm worrying about future me, Maria picks out my clothing saying that she knows just what I should wear._

_I finished eating and she gives me the clothes. She grabbed this teal colored pants with a few golf bands for my waist. Also a large band that went around my upper forearm. I wasn't sure if I wanted to wear it but she said that if I put up a fuss she wouldn't bring me dinner. That would mean I have to get it myself and it was humiliating to walk around dressed like this. Therefore I suck it up and put on the outfit, mentally crying the whole time._

_I get to the formal dining hall and see Ganondorf talking to some other people.I could tell that they were important just by the amount of jewels that they wore. Both of the men had good and jewelry but an older one had a silver band around his head, a king or prince most likely._

_I step inside and Ganondorf points to the seat next to the head of the table for me to sit at. At least I'm not on the floor..._

_"Ah so this is the new toy you got hmm?" The princely man said and I hate at him. I will not be refereed to as a toy._

_"Yes this is Link," Ganondorf replies and I give a small wave that seemed to please Ganon. They talk for a while and after they finished eating the two say goodbye. I was told that they were prince Carter and his servant Arthur. However Arthur's gaze stayed in me longer than I would have liked and when they left I was dismissed. I would, however need to come later to dinner._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short I know but I'm planning on a really long one next! :-). Thanks for waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few hours later when I start to head to dinner. I was running a bit late however because earlier I ran into a girl and feel in a weird way. This caused the wound on my side to open a little so I had to get some darker clothes so if I bled anymore it wouldn't be very noticeable. It was polite company after all. Speaking of which, the Arthur person was looking at me rather oddly...  
Whatever I'm sure it's nothing! I get to the dining hall and see everyone sitting there eating. It is the same one as lunch but made more elegant with a deep red cloth and wine present.

I take my seat by Ganon and munch on the foods in front of me while the Prince and Ganondorf talk. The other patrons that were there were taking song themselves, most being in the guard or advisors. I sat on the left side of the head, one seat away because the captain of the guard sat next to Ganon. Probably to stop a threat easier, but that also made me right across from Arthur who sat next to his Lord. The dinner was great, better than I could hope but I couldn't enjoy it as I would like because that creep kept staring at me.  
'What the-? What's his problem with me? I know most stare at the wind on my side if they notice but he hasn't even seen it with my clothes..' I was debating on wether our not to throw something at his head when Ganon starts telling the Prince about me.  
"That little elf doesn't even talk, just makes grunts but only during fights." Ganondorf laughs and I glare at him. With my gaze taken off of surgeries Arthur for that moment I didn't catch the smile that grew on his face.

I finished I wait a bit and soon some people start to leave. I look at Ganondorf to see if I can and he just waves me off. I take that as a sign that I can go and flaky do so. The dining hall isn't that far from my room so I only have a few halls to go through, but as I make my way through the theirs one a hand grand my wrist and pulls me into a room.  
I try to turn around but become pinned to the wall near the door. 'Well isn't this familiar?' I think sarcastically and see Arthur's face near mine. I try to push him off but without training and fighting for weeks I've become weaker and an unable to.  
"Doesn't it work off nicely that you can't give us away?" He smiles with a sweet sickness, "Now we can get better acquainted~" 'I'm screwed' I whimper to myself and he starts to move closer than he already is.

He kisses my neck and I cringe away, still trying to get away. After what I'm sure is now a bruise, make a last ditch effort I kick the door as hard as I can. I hear a guard say something and start running to the door. Arthur growls at me and I smirk and glare at him. The guards bangs on the door, one that didn't know was locked. He lets me go and I unlock the door and run through. I try to play it off like a bigger victim knowing he will get at least a harsher yelling at. I start crying and go behind the guard. She didn't know what happened but saw only that Arthur was alone with the mute harem member that was now crying. Arthur isn't even allowed to say a word before he is dragged off by another guard while the first leads me to my room. The while time I'm thinking 'Success'


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes I know I haven't posted in a while but i wasn't sure if anyone really wanted more of this.... either way please read the notes at the end of here once you have read this latest chapter.

When i get to my room I curl up on the bed and think about what has happened to me in the month or so that I have been here for. So far that has included being trapped and disturbed by two people, forced to wear the most revealing clothing (although not as bad as it could be). Most of the servants are kind to me and that's better than being hated by them. Also the one I see the most; Maria, is the friendliest but the most clueless. she is also the person to leave as soon as a limited edition dress comes out. And going into more detail with that, she has bought many. She showed me part of the collection before and that was 40 dresses. Those were just a part of it! But even that... weirdness doesn't stop me from being her friend.

The prince and his servant are leaving in the morning because the Prince was so embarrassed by what Arthur did and said that he would leave. I didn't mind if the Prince stayed but I would not want to see Arthur ever again. Ganondorf was pissed when he found out and even though I had taken refuge in my room, I could still hear him yelling.

The morning after was strange though, because no one stepped to close or touched me at all. Normally I would be in someone's way and they would nudge me over but now it seemed like they wouldn't dare .  
I couldn't ask anyone what was going on. Even if I could I doubt that they would tell me. They didn't talk to me unless they needed me to move or tell me to go somewhere. This treatment was starting to get to me. Eventually I got sick of it and went to Ganondorf to attempt to show my anger to him. His quarters weren't that far too so it only took a minute to get there and pound on the door. 'Hour long does it take to get to a door?' I think, slowly getting more angry.

I pound at the door a few more times and before I can knock a third time Ganondorf opens the door with a growl. "What do you want ? Its not even noon yet." I try to sign again knowing that he most likely doesn't know what I'm trying to say. He gets kissed after only a minute and grabs my arm dragging me into his room.  
Ganondorf walks to a desk near the corner of the spacious room and hands me a piece of paper and charcoal. I immediately write 'what the hell did you say to make everyone afraid to even look at me werid!' I shove the paper in his face and see a grin grow on his face and i feel dread fill me.   
__________________________________________________  
*flashback*  
I was about to go to my rooms after dinner with the Prince when one of the guards runs up to me, exclaiming that Link was attacked by the Prince's advisor Arthur. I tell the guards to notify the Prince and to being Arthur to the throne room. I get there just as the Prince is and he automatically starts apologizing.   
Normally this would get me irritated but knowing the Prince his insistence to apologize even if he wasn't directly involved was just how he was so i just ignored him.   
I open the door and see Arthur already in front on the throne, guards right behind him. Long story short, I demanded that he told me what happened and he said that he was just having some fun with the elf (never even attempted to say Link's name goddesses forbid) all the while the Prince stood next to me emitting rage at the fact that he would even try something as foolish with Link.  
I simply demanded that the Prince leave, which he readily agreed, promising to also deal with Arthur when they got back to his kingdom. After this I called for all the staff to come for a speech. Lots of yelling and threats, I told the staff that if another person even so much as breathed on Link they would wish that death was quick.   
__________________________________________________ I was watching wearily as Ganondorf reminisced about something with a slightly disturbing grin plastered on his face. He seems to come back to the present and means down toward my face.  
"Do you really want to know what i did Link? Why I would do this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any weird words that might be scattered through like the other chapters. I have been doing this on phones so they randomly change words. Either way though, anyone who wants to see this continue just comment. I will continue this even if only on person asks for it, but i don't want to waste my time if no one is interested. But thanks to everyone who has already commented and left kudos because so far there hasn't been anything negative and that's really ...good(I mean no one should try to be negative without reason but at least no I'm warranted hate comments have floated by :) ) if there is any weird words in this chapter or the last ones point them out and they will be changed! Thanks everyone that bothered to read this note!


End file.
